


Your Typical Indulgent Reveal Fic

by somethingmoreclever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Reveal, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingmoreclever/pseuds/somethingmoreclever
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Chat Noir and Ladybug get captured and things don't go to plan. One shot.





	Your Typical Indulgent Reveal Fic

This is not how Marinette had expected her day to go. 

Here she is, tied up with Chat Noir. An akuma capture gone wrong. 

Then again, when does any day go the way she expected it to? 

“How much time do we have, my lady?” Chat Noir asks. 

She hears a beep in her ear. Shoot. 

“Not long, I used my lucky charm a while ago, and another dot just disappeared from my earrings. I only have two left.” 

“Got an idea on how we’re getting out of here?” The two are tied to chairs facing the opposite directions. 

“Any chance you can use your cataclysm on this rope? She asks hopefully. 

“I... used it as we were getting captured...” 

Another beep. She sighs. She really wanted to avoid this. 

“Listen, Chat, I don’t think we’re going to get out of here before I de-transform. Keeping our identities secret is important for the safety of those we care about and for the safety of us. Do you promise me you won’t look? “ 

“Of course, my lady. I know how important it is to you,” he says sincerely. 

“Thank you, chaton. You don’t know how much I appreciate it.” 

After a short pause, Chat asks, “So... any other ideas on how to get out of here?” 

“No, we may have to wait until-” her earrings beep one last time, marking the end of her time. Her Ladybug outfit disappears and leaves behind her regular clothes and Tikki. “-never mind.” 

Marinette tells Tikki to get the cookie that she has in her bag and eat it quickly. While she’s doing this, Chat speaks. 

“Do you ever... get curious about who I am under this mask? What I look like, who I am? Maybe we know each other in real life- I mean, not that this isn’t... you know what I mean.” 

Marinette sighs. “Of course I do, but keeping our identities secret is more important than my curiosity about who you are. Besides,” she smirks, “I think I’d know if I knew you ‘in real life’.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

At this, Tikki emerges from Marinette’s bag, having eaten the cookie inside. 

“Tikk, is there any way you could untie the ropes?” 

“I’ll try!” She flies down between the chairs, pulling at the ropes. After a minute or two of trying, she gets the ropes loose enough for them to get out. She flies back to Marinette. 

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette transforms back into Ladybug. 

The two teens unravel themselves from the bindings and stand up. 

Chat starts, “Well, that could’ve been ba-” he gets interrupted by the last dot on his ring disappearing and his de-transformation. Right in front of Ladybug. “Crap.” 

Ladybug gapes at him, frozen, for several seconds before stuttering, “W-w-w-w-ha......” She points at Adrien, unable to form words. “Y- you, no. No, NO. Nonononononono, it can’t be you! Anyone but you, not.....what?” 

“Wait, why can’t it be me?” Now Adrien is the one confused. 

“Because, because you’re Adrien, not some pun-loving, flirty cat in leather!” 

He gets defensive. “What do you know about how I am? Just because I’m a model and somewhat famous doesn’t mean you know what I like or how I act.” 

Marinette freaks out more. “No, that’s not what I mean!” 

“What do you mean then?” 

“I mean I know you in real life!” she blurts out. 

“Wait, what?” 

Marinette sighs. “I mean, we’re friends. We go to school together. I can’t believe I’m so stupid! You were right there in front of me this whole time!” 

“We’re... friends?” Adrien asks cautiously. 

Marinette has both hands over her face. She mutters, “I can’t believe I’m about to do this. Tikki, spots off.” 

Once again, her ladybug outfit disappears, and she’s left in her normal clothing. She keeps her hands over her eyes. She doesn’t want to see his reaction. 

This time it’s Adrien’s turn to gape. Ladybug is Marinette. Marinette is Ladybug. This girl he’s been obsessed with, the one he fights evil alongside with, has been here in front of him the whole time. It’s too much for him to handle. 

Adrien smiles at her and closes the distance between them, pulling Marinette into a hug. They both hold each other tight. 

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Marinette sniffles, full of joy. 

Adrien begins to giggle. It turns into full-blown laughter. 

Marinette moves back slightly. “Why are you laughing?” 

“Be-because this whole situation is just crazy. I always told myself I would love whoever was under Ladybug’s mask, but...” he pauses to look in her eyes. “I realize I already did.” 

Marinette stares at him for a long time. Adrien loves her? Chat Noir loves her? She breaks the silence. 

“I never thought there was anyone else to love besides Adrien, but I realize now that I was wrong about that. I realize now that I love Chat too.” 

The two smile at each other. They stay this way, taking in the reality of their situation, before Plagg interrupts. 

“Yeah yeah, you love each other and all that gross stuff. Are you guys forgetting something? An akuma is still loose.” 

Adrien and Marinette both look at each other wide-eyed. They quickly transform again and run off to find the akuma. They’ll have plenty of time later to figure out what to do. For now, they have work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm still a beginner fic-writer and this is my first fic for Miraculous. If you enjoy this, kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3


End file.
